Our Destiny
by KoalaGivesHugs
Summary: Regular people in the real world are sent away to live out a magical destiny. Meghan is sent to the world of Winx and needs to learn about her magic to defeat a new evil that arises. I do not own Winx club or anything else branded in this story Example: Hogwarts I do not own that.
1. Regular Humans With A Magical Destiny

Author Note: This is my first story so I might make mistakes. Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Regular Humans With A Magical Destiny

Meghan's POV

We just finished high school just a couple weeks ago and now we are being sorted to be thrown in a portal. Has the world gone mad? Well at least I sort of know whats going on. Fate is sorting us into where we need to go. The places we get to go Camp Half-Blood, Hogwarts, Panem, and thrown into the land of Winx Club. I just hope me or my best friends don't end up in Panem... in fact I hope nobody does.  
A wind swept me off my feet and through the portal into a complete white room with walls into the worlds. I could already see that some people are already here. Most were in the section to go to Camp Half-Blood. I saw my two best friends Colette and Aubrey were going to Hogwarts. Well I hope my sister and Jamie come with me. The mysterious wind twirled me around and set me down in front of the portal to Alfea? Ya I think I've seen the building before on a show a long time ago.  
I was the only person there when I saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair... yep that was Nicole my sister. Silently praying Nicole was whisked around and was plopped right next to me. Hugging her I looked in her blue eyes and said "I'm so happy your here, I just couldn't stand being alone, now we just need Jamie"

"Well, here I am!" Nicole and I saw are best friend and gave the blonde a big bear hug.

As Nicole and Jamie chatted like there was no tomorrow I quietly observed where the people were going. Most of them I recognized but some I just couldn't put my finger on. Just Jamie Nicole and I were here, most of the gates were full when an anonymous voice spoke "10 people left until you go and embrace your destiny"  
While I was staring at the ground someone tapped me on the shoulder I spun around and saw one of my guy friends Daren. " Hey Meghan how long have you been here?"  
"Umm about 10 minutes, way to long considering we are being sorted with magic" I joked.  
Daren spoke " The only ones left are guys so I think your friends boyfriends are coming and thats..."  
I guess Daren was right because right before he finished the sentence they interrupted by saying " Hey bro isn't it awesome that we're with our lady's"

After Daren and the boyfriends Kayden and Matt started blabbering on about something so I decided to sit and think So many thoughts flooded my head when I heard the same voice a bit earlier " Now we are starting to go in enter your portal when I call the groups name Winx Club group now enter"

"Well here goes nothing" I whispered under my breath.

Authors Note: The other characters will be mentioned in other chapters and so on. I will try and update very often. Rate and review please no hate I just started so It might not work out as planned. Bye!


	2. A Brand New Scene

Chapter 2. A Brand New Scene

Author Note: I will be switching the Point of Views from time to time through out the story from Meghan, Nicole and Jamie. Enjoy! Oh and this will be a chapter more on how they look to give you a picture.

Nicole's POV

Well I won't stick out anymore let me tell you that. My hair grew probably like 5 inches and I think someone could put their hands around my waist and make them almost fit. Oh did I mention that now I am a cartoon. Ya it feels really unnatural. When I walked through the portal thats what I looked like. There was a T.V size screen with a picture of me, clothing options and my claimed power. I chose my cartoon clothes they were skinny jeans and a red flowing tank top with flats.  
I looked at the power section and it said, "Dragon Flame," I pressed a button in the bottom right that said done. In seconds I fell on my feet onto what looked like Alfea.

Jamie's POV

I looked like a true Winx girl with a yellow dress and flats but mostly I paid more attention to the power section. It took some time to give me an answer, too long actually. All of a sudden it gave a slight ding then my eyes shot right to the words "Sun Fairy" this is an awesome power! I just can't wait to see my friends. I saw the done button and popped right on the ground next to a lonely looking Nicole.

Meghan's POV

I guess this is my new life being a fairy. I put my hair in two loose braids and wore short overalls with a purple tank underneath. I skimmed the screen looking for important information when I saw the power area I looked through all the different powers I could have, man they were cool. Waiting for something to tell me my powers I heard a ding the words in the area said "Unknown."

Author Note: Read and leave Reviews. I will update as soon as I can.


	3. The Unknown Fairy

Chapter 3. The Unknown Fairy

Meghan's POV

Unknown! How could I be unknown? Whatever I'll just go out anyways I pressed done and landed next to Daren outside. "Well you look good in cartoon" he mumbled

"Thanks Daren" I frowned "You know that we are going to be fairies with powers right?"

" Yaaa... sooo" he looked confused

" My powers are unknown is that a bad thing?" I questioned

Daren said nothing so I decided to start walking up to Alfea when I saw six girls with wide smiles on their faces gesturing for me to come over. I slowly walked to the girls when they started to talk. The red head spoke "Hi I'm Bloom you must be the new student, are there any other girls?"

" Yes they're over there I'll go get them" I said while running over to Nicole and Jamie " Time's up girls Bloom is waiting for us"

They ran over with me back to Bloom and the others girls when they introduced themselves to us. "I'm Stella, that's Flora, over there is Musa, here's Aisha, and last but not least this is Tecna" Stella smiled " We're the Winx!"

Jamie piped up " I'm Jamie, this is Nicole and you've already met Meghan"

I listened to them talking when Stella asked " What's your power Meghan?"

I nervously smiled " Ummm... my power is unknown"

Looking behind me I noticed that the guys were gone. The Winx were in a group huddle talking about me probably. Was being unknown really a bad thing? I mean come on you always find out to become known... I think. After the group huddle Bloom said "Meghan come on let's go to Miss Faragonda's office"

I nodded my head and followed Bloom into the school to talk to Miss Faragonda. Most of the other people stared at me for some odd reason it made me feel nervous about talking to Miss Faragonda.

We enter the office and Bloom began " This is one of our new students Meghan, she has an unknown power"

Miss Faragonda was shocked " Well I guess we will have to search deeper inside to unlock your true power"

Faragonda lead me to a room " Ok Meghan sit and close your eyes and reach inside of yourself"

I did what she said without replying I just hope she doesn't think I'm stand offish. Reaching inside of myself I saw a vision of the Winx fighting three woman with someone or something covered in a brown cloak. I put my hand out when Miss Faragonda shouted "Stop!"

My eyes flashed open when I saw Ice and Snow dancing across my fingertips

Author Note: Read and Review and watch out for chapter four!


	4. Power Comes With A Price

Chapter 4. Power Comes With A Price

No POV

The room was silent as Faragonda stared at Meghan. Boy did Meghan have her work cut out for her. She had to find her own way, since the only magical being with the power of winter was Icy. Meghan practiced summoning snowflakes, when Miss Faragonda finally spoke " Meghan now that you know, you need to be careful, it could be the end of the Magic Dimension as we know it"

Somewhere in the magic dimension...

" Perfect, this could be the key for our plan",said a raspy voice, "We just need to pin point those girls at the right time, Mwahahaha"

Meghan's POV

After I spoke with Faragonda I realized that I am a special fairy with a rare power. She told me that three woman named the Trix would come after me once they found out. I also have a magic transformation that goes up by doing something courageous. I'm afraid to tell the Winx, what will they think of me? After the room I came out with the Winx at the door as they said in unison " So what's your power?"

I gulped and said " Well I...I have the power of winter"

The girls looked at me nervously with cheesy smiles on their faces, " Meghan how about Flora takes you to your room, your friends are already there and it is across the hall from ours," Bloom smiled

I played with my hair and said " Well what are we waiting for, let's go Flora!"

When Flora took me to my room I decided to think about how Daren is doing. Is he at Red fountain? I wonder how good he is with handling a sword. "We here we are!" Flora exclaimed " The Winx and I will be with Miss Faragonda just come there if you need help"

This room was humongous and decorated like we have been living in here for years. I stepped inside of my room and it was perfectly decorated with my belongings... How did they get here in the first place? Well they weren't much different except they were cartoonified. The most important thing I learned today is that I Need To Be Exceptionally Careful .

Author Note: I introduced a new villain and Meghan is a fairy of Winter. I want YOU to decide what the villain's name should be AND also should I make Jamie and Nicole side characters.


End file.
